charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sannse
Hello Sannse, (we chatted once or twice on the Memory Alpha IRC I believe, my name there being AJ Halliwell.) Being one of the only consistant editors to this wiki, I was wondering about the process to become an Admin, as I don't believe the current one(s) visit very often. - Lieutenant Ayala 04:43, 11 January 2008 (UTC) :Hi, it looks to me as though the other active person here is Dark Lighter. They were here just a short time ago and have been active for some time. How about I make both of you admins? That would seem fairest. Perhaps you could try to contact Dark Lighter and see what they think of that idea? Thanks -- sannse (talk) 14:18, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the response. Dark Lighter, unfortunately, is another account of mine I originally created specifically for this wiki before realizing my other wikia name (Lieutenant Ayala) would transfer over automatically. - Lieutenant Ayala 15:03, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :::Confirmation. - Dark Lighter 15:04, 14 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Heh, in that case I guess we can say that you are both agreed ;) I'll add you as admin now -- sannse (talk) 16:42, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Hey there! Unlike Lieutenant Ayala I have never spoke with you before and just coincidentally run across this amazing site. I too am very interested in becoming an Admin as I believe I have a lot to offer this site and am obsessive-compulsive so I would attempt to get this site running much better. I'm unaware if you have noticed but just within the past month I have been very active on this site adding pages and pages of information. Thank you! - Nicknameguy 00:35, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi. Lieutenant Ayala has the ability to set admins here now, so you could either leave a message on their talk page, or user the "e-mail this user" link to send a message :) -- sannse (talk) 07:10, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Sitenotice image Hi, that's ok. I was going to change the banner anyway ;-) --Admin - TheBook // Talk Page // Contributions 00:01, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hello Sannse, I edit here on the charmed wiki as an admin, but I have a problem on another wiki. I came to you because I don't know any other staff members. The problem is on http://storybrooke.wikia.com. it was created by Perry, an admin on this wiki. His life is very busy right now, which has left our wiki without an active admin or bureaucrat. I edit there every day, and I would like to become an admin. If there is anything you can do, please let me know. Thank You. Annasean51 03:00, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :It looks like he is still checking in, so the best thing is to just ask him to add you as admin :) He can do that via the page at Special:Userrights. If he becomes totally inactive, you can ask to adopt (anyone else who is active on the wiki should be inolved in that of course) -- sannse http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC)